


awash in fervent dreams

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Ban really wouldn't mind Ginji cuddling if it wasn't just so damn warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[kinkfest](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers - Ginji/Ban - sex outdoors - make me fly_

**Title:** awash in fervent dreams  
**Fandom:** GetBackers  
**Warnings:** Check the prompt and the rating and that's it.  
**Characters/couples:** Ginji/Ban.  
**Summary:** Ban really wouldn't mind Ginji cuddling if it wasn't just so damn warm.  
**Rating:** R/NC17  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkfest**](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers - Ginji/Ban - sex outdoors - make me fly_

**awash in fervent dreams**

Ban wakes up when he feels a breeze. It's been so bloody hot, a fucking torment to have to be out to see if someone hires them with the sun blasting full force and the police twice as snippy about possible infractions.

Now there's a breeze on his skin cooling the sweat and he'd stretch if he could, but despite the warmth and the fact that when they fell asleep they had space between them, Ginji has rolled over towards him, and the damn idiot is laying down with his head on his shoulder and his arm around his waist.

“Tch. Oi, Ginji,” Ban mutters, pushing at Ginji's shoulder. “'s too hot for cuddling.”

Ginji yawns and stretches before settling against him again, rubbing his face against his shoulder like an overgrown cat. An extremely large, extremely warm, extremely moronic cat.

“Nnnn's not,” the idiot mutters as he yawns, always a light sleeper.

And Ban can kinda admit to himself that it wouldn't be much trouble if it wasn't just so fucking warm. Hell knows that Ban has taken shameless advantage on the fact that Ginji cuddles and that his temperature is already higher than most people during winter when Paul doesn't just let them stay in the store, but with this warmth...

“C'mon, no need to crawl all over me,” he mutters again, pushes once more at Ginji's shoulder, but the idiot makes a small unhappy little sound and Ban stops trying to push him away.

Instead he settles down again, breaths in and out slowly and decides to enjoy the breeze for as long as it lasts to try and convince himself not to light up a smoke. He's almost got himself back to sleep when Ginji shifts again: he presses closer to him, shivers a little, and he nuzzles against his neck, moving his leg between Ban's.

Ban breathes out slowly, glares at the top of blond spikes. “The hell you're dreaming about, idiot?”

Ginji just sighs: “Ban-chan,” and Ban doesn't know if it's an answer or if it's Ginji just saying his name or what, but it makes him ache all over, and then curse, and curse again when he finds himself moving a hand to touch Ginji's back, finding his shirt wet from the sweat and still Ginji sighs at that touch and presses close again, moves his face against his neck.

Carefully, considering, Ban moves his hand down Ginji's back, all the way down to his waist where his shirt has ridden up, where he can touch hot, sticky skin. Ginji shivers, hums against his neck, and Ban almost smiles when he feels his lips against his pulse. Ban considers for a moment before deciding it doesn't matter and he moves his hand up the bumps of his partner's back.

Ginji yawns again and stretches before moving a little, his leg still between Ban's, but he lifts his head, his expression sleepy.

“Mmm?”

Ban snickers a little before he moves to kiss him, and Ginji hums at that too, but this time pleased, opening his mouth for his tongue, rocking against his side and moving on top of him, Ban's hands steading his hips, moving his hands to press him a little closer, a little lower and Ginji doesn't complain at all. Ban shivers a little, thinking that just a few years ago Ban used to believe that anyone trusting him like that would be insane, and yet Ginji moves without questioning at his touch,

It's too much risk to take all their clothes for this, when it's hard to know if they're going to get caught or not, so Ban contents himself on spreading his hands underneath Ginji's shirt, on getting open Ginji's shorts and his jeans, and Ginji moans against his mouth, still half asleep but wanting and so damn warm.

Ban wraps one hand around both of them and pumps them both at the same time and Ginji sighs, his eyes half open but his smile ever present. It makes Ban feel too exposed, the way Ginji has to look at him like that, makes him flush and he bites Ginji's shoulder to stop himself from moaning or saying some stupid shit he might regret later.

He goes slowly because it's too hot for anything else but almost lazy caresses, but it's still enough for his breathing to fasten and it's enough for Ginji to moan, and though there's no hurry, no hurry at all, Ban still feels a sweet, sweet ache when Ginji makes a soft sound as he spills into his hand, and that's enough for him to let go, too.

Ginji settles down besides him as if nothing had happened, and Ban wipes his hand on his jeans, glances at the mess cooling down on his stomach.

“Ginji, gotta clean up,” he mutters softly, moving his other hand to touch Ginji's neck.

“Sleepy, Ban-chan,” Ginji mutters around a yawn, already more asleep than awake.

Ban sighs a little and makes do by wiping himself with the tail of his shirt, making the mental note to have Ginji do their laundry next time. Meanwhile, the night has cooled off a little and Ginji's already snoring against his ear, and the night has cooled enough now that Ginji's warmth isn't uncomfortable at all against him.


End file.
